Classes at Hogwarts
by The Frost Emperor
Summary: Congratulations, You have been accepted into Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here you will be learn how to master the ancient Mystical arts, Here you will taught how to use Magic. Ready your wand, practice your incantations because you are starting your Classes at Hogwarts.


_AN: Hey guys, so I write Fan-fiction quite a lot however I never post it online. This is sometimes because I as a person do not believe that it is good enough or it's because I either drop it or I get writers block and simply stop writing._

_This is a series of Short Stories in order to help me practice my writing and help me get it out there for people to read._

_Also please tell me if you like the fact that the story is in 2nd Person or whether you would prefer 1st or 3rd Person points of view._

_So, anyway on to the story._

* * *

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: Elemental Spells - Water.**

"Quiet!" Professor Moody called out as he burst through the doors towards the back of the large classroom and began to slowly limp himself forward to the front of the class, whereupon he turned to face the class and calmly said "What I am about to teach you is one of the most dangerous spells that you may learn here in my class. It is not to be used upon any witch or wizard lightly and is banned from the Duelling circuit because it is so dangerous"

Professor Moody slowly limped up to the black board and wrote upon it in white chalk '_Elemental Spells_'.

"Never the less, it is my duty to teach you these spells and to teach you how to handle them responsibly and ensure you have the ability to perform them safely if you ever find the need to!"

The scarred professor studied his student's expression as he informed them of this. Examining all of their faces, looking at those who were scared, excited, those who obviously held dark thoughts and then there were those who were interested in anything academic at all.

Nearly all of the Gryffindor's looked interested in this spell and the practical uses of these spells, of course there was the odd exception to the stereotypical Gryffindor like that boy Longbottom who seemed to be almost quivering at the thought of even trying out these new spells, perhaps the boy thought that he would fail in casting this spell as he had with many others or perhaps it was the nature of the spells themselves that frightened the boy.

The Hufflepuff students looked stared at the whiteboard with an expression that seemed to be a mix of both intrigue and fear, The stereotype of Hufflepuff's being constantly afraid was of course a lie, the fear in their eyes was not for themselves but rather for those who they cared about, those who they constantly practised magic with. But under that fear the intrigue at learning such an interesting magic shone through .

Ravenclaw's however stayed true to their stereotype, in that once those words were written on the board they sat up in their chair, leaned forward onto their desks and were obviously very interested in the fact that Hogwarts was teaching such a rare and esoteric magic like that of Elemental Magics. They obviously knew that this was rare, of course that was because there had been a teacher who was capable of using such magics was rare and a teacher who could teach this rare branch of magic was even more rare.

Many of the Slytherin's were of course looking towards the board with an excited expression that seemed to hold an almost sinister touch to it. It did not take a practised Legilimens to understand what they were thinking. Playground fights and Hallway duels were of course on the tip of the Slytherin's mind. Not that they would ever admit to thinking such things of course.

As the professor glances over his students, his eyes meet yours and for perhaps the briefest of seconds you wonder what he thinks about as his eyes bore into yours with a ferocity and a hint of madness that you had never seen before, however before you can properly think about it the moment is over and his eyes continue to roam over the other students of your class.

"If I or any other teacher ever finds that you used these spells on another student then I can assure you that it is an instant expulsion! No explanations, no excuses!" Moody snarled, lifting his staff a fraction before bringing it down once gain, causing a loud crack like sound to cry out so as to emphasise his point.

You wince at the loud noise and nearly jump out of your seat as many of the other students did at the sudden and unexpected action of the professor.

"These spells are some of the most powerful spells that have ever been created, They harness the raw power of the elements, The Earth that we live upon, the Fire that keeps us warm, the Air that we breath and the Water that we drink." Moody lectured.

"These spells are so powerful simply because throughout our entire lives we have been slowly building a connection to these elements just by living, The greater a persons connection to an element the greater power and more importantly control that person can exert over that element." The professor said "The First element we will start off with is the both the easiest and the hardest, Water. Water magic is the easiest of the elemental magics to create but the hardest to control properly."

"Every element in this world has a will, Water's will is that it wants to flow. It wishes to continue on in an uninterrupted path and it will resist any changed made to that path. When you interact with an element of the world through Magic this will becomes imbued in the spell itself." He explained.

"There are many spells that fall under the Element of Water, some you will learn in my class and others you will learn later on as the concepts behind these are more complex than you can handle right now" Moody claimed. "In this lesson we will cover the main three; The Water Creation Charm: _Aguamenti_ , the Freezing Charm: _Glacius_ and Ice Formation Spell: _Glacius Mutare_."

"_Aguamenti_" Professor Moody said calmly as he tapped his staff against the stone floor.

From all around the staff at the bottom water started to slowly flow out and onto the stone floor, Professor Moody allowed this to happen for a few moments until the floor around the professor was appeared to be flooded before once more bringing his staff up and tapping the floor again while calling out "_Glacius_".

It seemed to happen in an instant, the room grew colder as from the point where the Professors staff had touched the water, the magic crystallised the water and spread out in every direction around him until the puddle had completely frozen over. The Professor once again lifted his powerful staff for the final time before tapping it to the ground once more and calling out "_Glacius Mutare_". The ice around the professor suddenly started to rise and formed two great shards of ice that seemed to have an almost deadly point to them.

"Now Then, on each of your desks are empty bowls, your task for this lesson is to use the three spells I taught you and fill the bowl with water, turn that water into ice and then shape that ice. Don't worry if you can't do it, this is hard stuff I'm teaching you and we will have a few lessons about it. Begin."

At the teachers instruction you look away from him and finally focus on the bowl on your desk. You remove your wand from your robes it looked as beautiful as the day you first got it from Olivanders, a white Maple wood with a Dragon heartstring core, it sat proudly in your hand at 13 and a quarter inches tall. All in all it was the most beautiful wand you had ever seen, at least according to you.

With wand in hand and a bowl on your table you felt yourself almost ready to take on this challenge that had been set before you. Closing your eyes you mentally recite the incantations for the spells in your head again and again '_Aguamenti_', '_Glacius_', '_Glacius Mutare_' ... '_Aguamenti_', '_Glacius_', '_Glacius Mutare_' ...

After your years of training at Hogwarts you know that it is the incantation of the spells that truly matter at this point. You have not yet reached the point where you could drop the incantations, however you have gained enough knowledge and ability with magic that you no longer need to use wand movement and one day, perhaps not even that far away you will be able to cast magic silently as well.

Focusing on the bowl and meaning and incantation of the spells you push your wand into the bowl and calmly say "_Aguamenti_". With your eyes still closed you could hear the sound of a bowl being filled up with water, the sound was almost reminiscent of ... never mind, no need to think about that.

Of course this one had worked, it was a spell that simply created Water, as professor Moody had said the will of an Element can affect a spell, however with the water creation spell you are allowing water to flow as it wants without impeding it and thus do not have a hard time with the spell.

The next two however did exactly that, Water freezing over means it stops completely this is something that goes against the will of the water itself and will make the magic much harder. This is why there will be multiple lessons about the same topic, but you think to yourself '_No, I refuse. I will do it in this lesson, here and now._'

Pointing your wand at the water and using as much power as you dared to use given that you still had one more spell to go, you call out the incantation of your next spell "_Glacius_". From the tip of your wand an almost visible beam of cold mist seems to escape and the moment it hist the water, the process begins and the water slowly starts to crystallise and become ice. In the time you take to blink nearly two thirds of the water has been frozen in ice, however there is a problem.

The mist coming from your wand had dissipated and the water was not completely frozen over. It was close enough however and that you judged that you just needed more time to practice this spell. You decide to wait for a bit and allow yourself to catch your breath before pointing your wand at the bowl for hopefully the final time you gather what remaining power you have left and pour it into your wand before casting the last spell "_Glacius Mutare_".

You knew that not much would happen, you are after all running out of power and Ice's will was rigid and did not wish to move, to change so when the spell hit the ice, it did not form spears made from ice shards or anything cool like that, what it instead did was to simply form a large cube of ice that floated in the left over water that did not become ice.

Professor Moody had noticed what you had been doing and had walked over, "You" he says "Interesting" before he walks away to go and watch over the other students, something that was waster as not a minute later the class was dismissed for lunch and you walk away from your first lesson on Elemental Magic feeling good about the fact that you succeeded and that you were one of the few to do so.


End file.
